


磷火

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 天才侦探米x刑警加一起找连环杀手的故事。唯心派推理，全靠瞎说，请千万不要相信。超OOC。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	磷火

马修站在家门的时候，盯着门口的邮箱看了一会儿，恍惚想起来自己似乎很久没有打开信箱了。他从口袋里摸出一串钥匙。他拿着最小的那一把打开了邮箱，里面乱七八糟的信封已经堆满了。他用那只还缠着绷带的手艰难地捧着那些信，用另一只手打开了房门。

他走进家，回头把门反锁上。他把信摊在茶几上，银行，广告，银行，电力公司，宽带——他的手指停在了一封地址是手写的信上。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

他用两根手指捏起那封信，透过灯光看了看，又折了折。他想了想，拿起一把裁纸刀，小心地沿着信封边上裁开。里面只有薄薄的两张纸。他拿起来，看到上面是熟悉的、阿尔弗雷德龙飞凤舞的字迹：

“我想知道我是不是真的爱上了你。”

马修的思绪又回到了三个月前，他第一次和阿尔弗雷德见面的时候。

天色已经完全黑了下来。马修正在开车回家的路上，雨敲打着车窗，他趁着红灯，盯着雨刮器发呆。手机忽然响了，他按下了蓝牙耳机的接通键。

“马修·威廉姆斯。”

“马修，我是伊万，”伊万的声音传来，“真不巧，你今晚的班还没加完。”

“什么案子？”马修问。他这时才发现交通灯已经变绿了。幸好天已经黑了，身后一辆车都没有。他慢慢踩下油门。

“他可能又出现了，”伊万说，“我也不知道是不是，毕竟他从来没失手过，但这次受害者还活着。你有兴趣来看一眼吗？没有的话我就先打发他回家了——”

“活着的……？”马修差点一个刹车直接在大马路上停下来，“等我一下，我现在就回分局。能帮我盯着他吗？”

他在下一个路口掉了头，很快就回到了警局。他的心砰砰直跳，虽然现在还不能确定，但万一真如伊万所说，这很可能是那个连环杀手犯下的第一个错误。马修已经追查这个连环杀手将近大半年了。他每次都会趁雨夜攻击金发戴眼镜的年轻男性，下手干净利落，现场干净得一点线索都没有。如果不是他会在死者边上放上十字架，没有人会把这些案子联系起来。媒体将他称为“雨夜狙击者”。马修有一些生气，给他起名字相当于变相肯定了他的行为，他把气愤转化成了回头追溯更早的案件的动力，毕竟他唯一能做的事情就是在他下一次作案前找到他。

他花了许多时间查旧的卷宗，发现这个连环杀手最早的案子有可能可以追溯到五年前。那时候他的冷却期更长，也没有明显的签名行为，这些案子被当成找不到动机或嫌疑人的悬案，直到现在才被马修翻出来。

伊万看到马修来了之后，指了指一间问讯室。马修透过问讯室门上的一小块玻璃，看到了那个受害者。他直觉伊万是对的：金色头发、戴眼镜，和杀手从前的被害者看上去样貌有些说不清道不明的相似。那个人头上和手上都缠着绷带，看起来有一些紧张，手指轻轻叩着桌子。

马修推开门。那人立刻转过头来望着他。

“你好，”马修望着他的蓝眼睛，掏出证件给他看了一眼，“我是马修·威廉姆斯，负责这起案子的警探。我是来给你录口供的。”

对方点了点头，看着马修坐在了他的对面。“我现在要问你的一些基本信息。”

“你的名字？”

“阿尔弗雷德·富兰克林·琼斯。”

“住址？”

“第五大道4208。”

“工作？”

“我是一个侦探。”

马修记笔记的手停了下来。他又开始重新打量阿尔弗雷德。此时他没一开始那么焦虑了，甚至有些兴奋。

“你没听说过我吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，“我可是很出名的。”

“抱歉，”马修说。他看见阿尔弗雷德瘪了瘪嘴。“你可以去问一下米勒！他现在是警司了吧？他肯定记得我。”

马修点了点头，在笔记上记下了米勒警司的名字，继续问下一个问题：“你还记得今晚发生了什么吗？”

阿尔弗雷德挠了挠头，“我刚结束工作，在那附近随便逛逛。”

“在凌晨两点逛？”

“这是工作。熟悉对方所处的环境是很重要的。”

“方便告诉我你的调查对象是谁吗？”

“这有点难办，”阿尔弗雷德说，“毕竟我是受人委托。 告诉你的话我的声誉怎么办？”   
“好吧，”马修接着问，“然后呢？”

“我在……”阿尔弗雷德抬头回忆，“对，是威金斯巷。我的车停得比较远，在过三个路口的安德森街那边。我打算走去拿车，嗯……”阿尔弗雷德皱眉，似乎是在努力回想着。马修耐心地引导阿尔弗雷德回忆，毕竟人遇到危险之后可能会下意识地回避自己的记忆。“然后呢？你走到了威金斯巷。那里是什么样的？”

“挺暗的，我看不太清楚，”阿尔弗雷德说，“啊，那条街上的路灯坏了。所以我只能借着月光看清路。”

“然后呢？”

“我就……忽然觉得身后好像有人。我也不知道，可能是一种直觉……反正我回头，就看见那个人站在我身后。”

“你记得他长什么样吗？”

阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，“天太黑了，看不清脸。而且在下雨，他戴着兜帽。”

“那你记得什么别的细节吗？”

阿尔弗雷德沉思了一会儿，“和我差不多高，体格很壮，惯用右手。太暗了，我看不清他手上的刀是什么样子，但感觉类似于军用匕首。”

马修点了点头，他们确实在现场找到了一把符合阿尔弗雷德的描述的匕首。“他做了什么？”

“我看见他手上的刀的光，所以我有防备，”阿尔弗雷德说，“他打算刺过来，但我躲开了。我想夺走他手上的刀，”他看了眼自己手上缠着的绷带，“那个人还挺能打的，但我想办法把刀给踢掉了。”

“你的头怎么了？”

“被他推了一下，撞到了电线杆，”他说，“然后正好有巡警路过，他就跑了。”

“你认识他吗？或者你觉得什么人会想害你？”

“不认识，”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，“至于后面那个问题，我可以给你列一张清单。”

“那还请你这样做，”马修说。于是阿尔弗雷德给他报了一长串的名字——据他解释，都是他之前的案子相关的人员。马修记了下来，然后请阿尔弗雷德稍等一会儿，自己走出了房间。

“对那把刀的检验结果出来了吗？”马修问伊万。

“出来了，”伊万说，“上面还附着检验员的加班怨气。刀刃符合之前的案子的伤口。恭喜你，他终于开始犯错了。他们正在检验指纹。”

马修接过了伊万递给他的报告：那把刀确实就是他在追查的杀手的凶器。马修掏出手机，打电话给米勒警司：“嘿，抱歉这么晚给你打电话。你知道阿尔弗雷德·琼斯这个人吗？”

“那家伙啊，”米勒说，“认识。他以前给我们当过一阵子顾问，但后来就自己单干了。那个时候你还没调来。怎么，他惹什么事了？”

马修向米勒解释了事情来龙去脉。他听见米勒警司啧了一声：“有趣。你先给他换个住的地方。他是重要的证人。虽然他说他自己不记得细节了，但再仔细挖一挖说不定他还记得一些别的东西。毕竟他这个人挺奇怪的。”

“挺奇怪是指……？”

“哦，”米勒说，“你没见识过。你听说过心理侧写吗？”

“听说过。”

“他是一个天才。只不过……”

“不过什么？”马修问。

“他性格挺奇怪的。要是他想跟你去看现场你就让他去吧。他也许会有什么想法。”

马修挂了电话，回到了问讯室。

“阿尔弗雷德，”马修说，“你听说过一个叫‘雨夜狙击者’的连环杀手吗？”

“听说过。你怀疑是他吗？”阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼睛，但他的表情立刻从惊讶变成了兴奋，“我知道的不多，也就新闻上的内容和一点点小道消息。确实，我也符合他的被害人模式。哇。”

“你今晚不要回家，”马修说，“他犯了一个错，很可能会再来杀你。你有什么人要联系吗？”

“没有。”

马修把阿尔弗雷德带到了警局附近的酒店的时候，天已经快要蒙蒙亮了。阿尔弗雷德看起来相当放松，仿佛有被追杀的危险的人不是他一样。他躺在床上，“这个床垫还挺舒服的。”

“你……”马修想说阿尔弗雷德心大，但又忍住了，只是把卡插进了卡槽，“你好好休息吧。我和我同事会在附近。”

“你留下来陪我吧！”

“这个不合规定——”

“我一个人很无聊啊，”阿尔弗雷德说，“又不能通信也没有带游戏机。”

“你可以看电视，”马修把遥控器扔给他。阿尔弗雷德接住了遥控器，打开电视，正好是新闻节目。阿尔弗雷德打了个哈欠：“你不打算把案件梗概告诉我吗？”

“嗯？”

“你打电话给米勒了吧。他怎么说？是不是让你听听我的意见？”阿尔弗雷德微笑着说，“还是说你不相信我？”

马修看着阿尔弗雷德，警司说阿尔弗雷德是天才，但他不大相信——破案靠的应当是细致调查和努力走访，而阿尔弗雷德看起来和这两样完全不沾边。阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，脸上的笑容消失了，“好吧，毕竟我们素不相识。你不信任我是正常的。”他锐利的目光扫视着马修，让马修有一些不安，甚至有些想往后退一步。

“你是独子，”阿尔弗雷德说，“本地人，中产阶级，父母健在，和你住在同一个城市，已经退休。你经常去教堂，你家人都是教堂的积极分子。他们都是善良的人，你也是。你对社会、对你周围的人有很强的责任感。你开车，我猜是低调的银色或者黑色，”他停下来，思索了一下，“单身。”

“等等，你怎么——”

阿尔弗雷德站起来，走近他，“喜欢甜食。我也很喜欢，你们警局旁边过一个街区新开了一家很不错的意式冰淇淋。你去过吗？”

马修做了个打住的手势。阿尔弗雷德终于闭上了嘴，眼神里满是期待：“你现在相信我了吧？我想和你去看现场。”

马修本想拒绝，但话到了嘴边又被他咽了下去。

“你先告诉我你是怎么看出来的。”

“你带我去现场我就告诉你。”

“……”马修想到米勒警司的话，终于点头，“那你不要到处乱跑，可能有危险。”

阿尔弗雷德笑得像是一个吃到糖果的孩子。他跟在马修身后上了车。在开车去阿尔弗雷德遇袭的现场的路上，马修一直在思考阿尔弗雷德是怎么说中的。

“你的办公桌，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“嗯？”

“你的桌上有照片啊，”阿尔弗雷德说，“是你小时候和父母的照片。车的话，警察一般都不会开很高调的车，更不要说你看起来就不是一个张扬的人。你还在收集可丽饼店收据上的优惠券。”

“但你怎么知道我单身——”

“啊，到了，”阿尔弗雷德忽然打断了他。马修没有继续追问，把车停在了路的对面，拉开车门，和阿尔弗雷德一起穿过马路。他看着阿尔弗雷德先是站在路口，打量着小巷。昨晚下过雨，还不小，雨水冲刷掉了许多痕迹，然后拉起警戒线，让阿尔弗雷德钻过去。阿尔弗雷德两只手插在口袋里，转了一圈。

“他应该有军队服役的经历。别的东西不确定，毕竟只是一面之缘——除非你让我看卷宗。”

让阿尔弗雷德回现场是一回事，但让他看卷宗就是另一回事了。马修耐不住阿尔弗雷德软磨硬泡，打电话给米勒警司。警司倒是挺爽快地答应给他办手续。阿尔弗雷德看见马修朝他点了点头的时候露出了欣喜的表情。他们两个人一起回到警局，阿尔弗雷德打量着他们的办公室：“真怀念啊——这么多年这里都没有变呢。”

“我听米勒说你以前也接警方的咨询。现在怎么不接了？”

“毕竟侦探也是需要钱的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“警方给的太少了——不过有意思的案子我倒是很乐意免费接，比如连环杀手。只不过太罕见了。”他边说边看着马修整理那一沓厚厚的档案，挑了挑眉，“哇，这么多吗？”

“有一些我不确定，只是觉得模式有些类似。”

阿尔弗雷德拿起了堆在最上面的一份档案，读了起来。马修在一旁观察他：他脸上戴着一丝若有若无的微笑，仿佛他在看的不是什么夹杂着血腥照片的档案，而是藏宝地图。

“你竟然还找到了这么早的案子，一定花了不少时间吧，”阿尔弗雷德说，“要是所有的警察都像你一样尽责就好了。”

马修没想到能够被赞扬，但他很快就收起了欣喜的神色：“你怎么想？”

“自由职业，独居，有车，应该三十岁左右，在军队服过役。他在普通人眼中应该有较高的道德感。那块白板上的地图标的就是案发地点吧？”

马修点了点头。阿尔弗雷德走了过去，看着那几个分散的红色的圈，“本地人，很熟悉整个市的环境，有可能是本地的记者、出租车司机之类的职业。”他回头，看见马修歪着头看他，脸上困惑不已。

“自由职业和独居是因为案发时间，”阿尔弗雷德说，“有时候是深夜，有时候是白天，没有什么规律。在军队服役是因为他走路有军人的姿态，而且他对军用器械相当熟悉。他选的地点分散在全市，包括这一片郊区，而且都是死角，说明他对整个市都很熟悉。我们一般本地人至多也就对自己生活的街区很熟。能做到这种熟悉程度，很可能从事类似于记者、司机之类的到处跑的职业。”

“年龄呢？”

“你看这些伤口，”阿尔弗雷德抽出一张照片，“只有一道致命伤，其他多余的伤口都是在死者死后造成的。整个现场很整齐。他很冷静地发泄，所以应该不会太小。但他可以直接迎击这些二十多岁的年轻人，不会太老。他的谋杀是因为……”阿尔弗雷德闭上眼，“愤怒。他把这些人当作攻击的对象。这些伤口大多数都是在泄愤。”

“但是旁边有十字架，”马修说。

“他很矛盾。他在表达自己的愤怒，但他想要让死者安息。”

“你觉得那些开始的案子是他做的吗？”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，“他在进化。开始的案子确实没有明显的签名，但案发的时间同样是雨天，手法也很相似。这一点也验证了我对年龄的猜想。如果你是对的话，他作案的时间大约五年，如果他三十岁后才开始犯案，心理应该成熟到找别的出口泄愤。但他第一起案子，”阿尔弗雷德翻开来，“体现出来的反侦察意识对于青少年来说过于成熟了。而且青少年很难有足够的工具、钱和空间来完成这些计划。应该是二十多岁、从军队回来之后才开始的。”

马修坐在一旁安静地听阿尔弗雷德分析。米勒说阿尔弗雷德并不喜欢解释自己的想法，但不知为何阿尔弗雷德对他倒是颇有耐心。他安静地在笔记本上记下可供参考的调查方向。至少阿尔弗雷德肯定了他的想法，那些早期的案子也可能是同一人所为。分析连环杀手的早期案件更容易了解杀手，因为那时他们还没有成熟的模式，更容易犯错，更接近他们犯案的原始动机。他们坐在一起讨论，马修感觉自己隐隐约约看见了杀手的影子。

阿尔弗雷德接受了24小时的保护，在酒店住了一晚。马修负责陪他。他发现米勒警司说的真的是对的：阿尔弗雷德看着新闻就能说出了只有警方内部才知道的现场细节，准确得仿佛他就在现场。当马修问他为什么的时候，他只是耸了耸肩，看见马修面露好奇才开始解释。有的确实有一些行为学和心理学依据，但有的看起来有些天马行空。

“你到底是怎么知道凶手是怎么想的？”马修说，“我也学过一些犯罪心理学。但我完全没有办法从这些细节里面看出来这么多信息。”

“这就是我的天才推理了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我来教你。来，看着我，告诉我你看到什么。”

马修望着阿尔弗雷德，却觉得自己什么都看不出来。他只是在他面前笑着，满脸写着期待。阿尔弗雷德仿佛猜到他的想法：“随便说。你对我的印象是什么？”

“很聪明。破案对你来说比起是一种使命，更像是挑战。你从中获得……乐趣，”马修顿了顿，“你不喜欢被约束，所以没有加入警方，而是自己单干。”

“到这里都还是对的，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“有些孩子气，任性。是独子，或者是家里最小最受宠的那个？”

阿尔弗雷德吐了吐舌头，“那只是普通人的思路跟不上我而已。”

“你，”马修手撑着下巴，“你不在乎自己的安危。”

“你从哪里看出来的？”

“哪里都是，”马修说，“我没见过哪个被追杀的人这么兴奋的。”

“像你说的，”阿尔弗雷德笑，“这是挑战。如果你们需要的话我也很乐意当诱饵——”

“不可能！”马修打断了他。

“啊，反正能抓到凶手不就好了，”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，“你是在担心我吗？没关系，我知道你肯定可以保护好我的。”

“那也不是以身涉险的理由。没了，我只能看出这些。”

“对于普通人来说还不错啦，虽然比不上我，”阿尔弗雷德点了点头。

“所以你怎么推理出来我是单身的？”马修想起了今天早上他还没有获得解答的问题。

“哦，看不出来，”阿尔弗雷德说，“这个没有办法百分百确定，除非你戴戒指。我只是诈你的。看来我猜对了？你是单身吗？”

“……你这个问题很奇怪。”

“我再问下去，你会以为我喜欢你吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，“是啊。”

马修愣住了，他直视着阿尔弗雷德天蓝色的眸子，看起来很真诚，在灯光下闪闪发亮。不过阿尔弗雷德一定只是在逗他，毕竟他们认识不到二十四小时。

“逗你玩的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“侧写不完全准确。我提出来的只是我觉得概率最大的可能性而已。”

马修叹了口气。不到二十四小时，他已经开始习惯了阿尔弗雷德喜欢捉弄人的说话方式。他岔开话题，“明天我们检查好你家的安保之后你就可以回去了。不过会有人二十四小时保护你。”

“我能够拒绝吗？毕竟我还有我自己的工作。我的委托人肯定不愿意有人盯着我。”

“这——”

“不过就算我说你们也不一定听，”阿尔弗雷德没等马修回答就说，“如果我把你们甩掉了，不要介意。”

“阿尔弗雷德，”马修的语气变得更加认真了，“别这样。我们是为了保护你的安全。”

“我当然知道了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不过如果你来找我的话我是肯定不会拒绝的。”

马修不知道阿尔弗雷德是认真的还是在开玩笑。但他也不需要弄清楚，因为阿尔弗雷德嘴上说要甩开他们，却经常主动带着冰淇淋来警局和他聊案子。马修顺着阿尔弗雷德提的建议查下去，在宗教信仰、工作和军队服役的记录交叉搜索。但筛选和排查的过程仍旧非常漫长。

“他想要杀死的对象到底是谁？”这是阿尔弗雷德经常问的问题，“也许我们只要找到这个人就可以找到真相。”

“我还是很难理解。为什么他愤怒又愧疚？”

“这两个感情不一定是同时产生的，马特，”阿尔弗雷德边吃边说，“他有可能在真实杀人的时候是愤怒的，但结束之后就会觉得愧疚。”

“转变得这么快吗？”马修试图揣摩，“也许是觉得罪不及死？”

“不要那么快代入主观想象，”阿尔弗雷德用勺子指向马修，“这可是大忌。”

“好啦，我可不像你这么擅长，我就随便猜一猜，”马修叹了口气。他不是一个天才，尽管其他人都说他很擅长理解其他人，但要理解凶手，他远远比不上阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德的指节敲了敲一份卷宗：“还是让我们从他的第一起案子查起吧。”

马修又一次翻开了他不知道看了多少遍的卷宗。他实在是读这些卷宗读得太多遍了，已经完全熟稔每个被害者样貌的不同之处，越来越难理解为何凶手会选择他们作为替代品，一遍又一遍地杀掉那个他脑海中的对象。肯尼·汤普森看起来是一个再正常不过的大学生，如果不是被凶手盯上了，马修觉得他在路上看见了也不会记得的人。

“X大学，”阿尔弗雷德想了想，“就在我的大学的隔壁呢。”

“是啊，想到这些案子都是发生在自己身边的，就挺可怕。”

凶手是什么时候看见他，又是什么时候决定要杀死他的呢？马修看着阿尔弗雷德，陷入沉思。如果不是被凶手盯上，阿尔弗雷德也不会莫名其妙卷进这个案件。

“你又在盯着我看了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“通常一个人盯对方那么久的话是对对方有意思呢。”

“啊？”

“不过我猜你大概只是好奇我为什么被凶手盯上吧，”阿尔弗雷德摸了摸下巴，“爸妈给的。”

马修扑哧一笑。大概只有阿尔弗雷德才会把这种话说的那么轻松。当连环杀手的新闻上电视的时候他自己的父母还叮嘱了好一会儿，让他不要太晚一个人在外面呆着。

“没关系，有我在的话能不能找到他只是时间问题。”

“可是只要他还活着，就会有人死去，”马修说，“时间是一个很重要的问题。”

时间。

马修忽然打了一个激灵：“阿尔弗雷德，你二十七岁。今年的死者都是二十七岁。”

“嗯？”阿尔弗雷德有些困惑。

“他是不是和死者同龄呢？”

“这是一个很有趣的猜想，”阿尔弗雷德想了想，“第一起是五年前，死者二十三岁……对，虽然有波动，但确实有这个趋势。”

“那说明什么？”

“他脑中的谋杀对象可能是一个活人。”

“那，”马修觉得不可思议：“为什么他不直接杀掉对方呢？为什么要杀掉替代品呢？”

“也许他处在杀不掉对方的状态，”阿尔弗雷德沉思，“比如被对方控制，或者……”他看见马修好奇地等他继续说下去，反而停了下来，“马特，你对这个很感兴趣嘛！”

“不要打岔，快说。”

“说到工作的时候你就一点都不温柔了，”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，“好吧——他可能潜意识上厌恨对方，但明面的意识上却相反，所以只能通过杀掉和对方相似的人来满足自己的潜意识。”他看到马修惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，说：“人类的意识很难懂，对吧？”

“但你仿佛可以钻进凶手的脑子里。”

“因为我是天才，”阿尔弗雷德看着他，“不过我觉得你也很不错！你看，你刚刚就提出了一个很不错的猜想。说不定我们这下可以再缩小一点范围了。”

马修看着阿尔弗雷德鼓励的神情，自己也兴奋起来。

筛查工作有条不紊地进行着，但他们也没有太多进展：毕竟这就像是在海里捞针，如果不是没有别的希望，没人会用这个办法。马修努力地走访旧案子的相关人员，但他们记得的线索也随着时间变淡。甚至不少人还拒绝了马修——毕竟马修走上门来揭他们的伤疤，提醒他们永远失去了珍视的人。还有的人向马修指责他们的不作为，马修只能忍气吞声地接受他们的责骂。

“你真是一个善良的人，”在他们又一次挨骂后，阿尔弗雷德说，“如果是我的话肯定受不了。”

“你好像总是说自己不善良。但你也在帮我啊，”马修说。

“那是因为这起案子很有趣。”

“走访也很有趣？”

“不有趣，”阿尔弗雷德说，“说实话我更希望他再犯案——啊我就随口一说！”

阿尔弗雷德似乎从来不把人命当一回事，但他的行为又不一致。他好像对其他人都没有多少耐心，却经常和马修走访、看旧卷宗、整理资料。实际上阿尔弗雷德细致又可靠——他只是懒得对其他人这样做而已。马修摇了摇头，也许有的人就是这样，他只能又一次包容阿尔弗雷德的玩笑。但阿尔弗雷德的话成真了：一个星期后，雨夜狙击者再次作案。马修接到报案的时候差点撞到椅子，听到死者不是阿尔弗雷德的时候才松了一口气。

马修去阿尔弗雷德的家接他。站在门口负责安保的警员朝他点头致意。马修有些庆幸他坚持不撤下对阿尔弗雷德的保护。阿尔弗雷德反倒一点都不慌张，他看到马修的时候露出高兴的表情：“他终于又动手了？”

马修已经懒得吐槽阿尔弗雷德看见死人还这么兴奋了。他们开车去了现场，这次的现场是被害人的家。马修在一旁告诉阿尔弗雷德他掌握的情况：“死者是丹尼尔·约翰逊，无业。这是他父母留下的房子。”阿尔弗雷德边听，边在房子里转悠，认真地把一楼的客厅和厨房仔细看了一遍，才上二楼，走入犯罪现场。

血液的腥味还没散尽。尸体已经带回去做进一步尸检。马修把手头上的现场照片递给了阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德举起照片，仿佛在和现场作比较。

“你怎么看，马特？”

“现场比以前乱，”马修说，“怎么说呢，感觉没有以前那么——”他斟酌着词语，“干净。他以前的现场很少会有这么多飞溅的血迹。丹尼尔和他缠斗了一会儿。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，“他可能受伤了，或者病了。或者有什么事情乱了他的阵脚。”

“也许是因为上一次的失败？”

“难说，”阿尔弗雷德仔细看着有尸体的照片。马修也凑过来看。

“我觉得他或许在把对我的气发泄到了他的头上，”阿尔弗雷德摸了摸下巴，“毕竟我是他的第一次失败。他不仅在生死者的气，也在生自己的气。”

“但他是怎么进门的呢？”马修问，“死者看起来应该不是会随便开门的样子。”

死者住在一栋破旧的公寓楼里，没有监控，邻居们都奉行着老死不相往来的准则。马修和阿尔弗雷德询问的时候，他们说他们听见了打斗声，但都习以为常，没有人报警。直到第二天丹尼尔的债主上门催债的时候才发现了他的尸体。

阿尔弗雷德查看了一下门锁，“我觉得他是在房间里等丹尼尔回来。你看，这里有撬锁的痕迹。”他从口袋里掏出一根铁丝，“这种门用一点小技巧就可以轻松撬开。”

“还是别在警察前表演你这种本事了吧，”马修叹了口气，看着阿尔弗雷德笑着把铁丝收好，“所以他还是有耐心的，在事前策划上没有丧失理智。”

“完美主义，甚至有些偏执，”阿尔弗雷德开始思索，“他可能会喜欢那种伸张正义的工作。自由记者之类的？”

“重点查过了，”马修说，“但没有什么可疑的人。我们连网络博主都开始查了。”

“真令人倾佩。教堂那边呢？”

“那就更加无法下手了。你知道这里有多少教堂吗！”马修说。阿尔弗雷德拍了拍他的肩膀，“辛苦了，你真的很努力了啊。”

“总之，这段时间你别到处乱跑，”马修说。

“马修，你知道有更快的方式抓到他的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你们不可能保护我很久。不如拿我当诱饵吧。”

“不行！”马修又一次拒绝了他。

“你是在担心我吗？”

“谁遇到这种状况我都会担心的啊！”

“啊，是嘛，”阿尔弗雷德看起来有点失望，“我还以为你对我有什么特别的感觉呢。”

又是那种小小的、阿尔弗雷德式的玩笑。像是孩子撒娇一般，半真半假，不知道他是真诚地说出这些话，还是只是嘴上跑火车。但他又为什么在介意这些话是真的还是假的呢？马修试图忘记这个想法：“我们只是工作关系。”

“那不是工作关系的时候可以喜欢我吗？”

马修咬着嘴唇，“……不是现在，阿尔弗雷德，反正我们绝对是不会让你当诱饵的。”

但马修说出那句话之后就后悔了，因为阿尔弗雷德从那之后决定甩开警方的跟踪。马修这才发现阿尔弗雷德之前只是乐意让他们跟着。米勒警司也决定将跟踪阿尔弗雷德的刑警撤回来（“那家伙没那么容易死的，还不如给我们多增加几个人手”）。但看见阿尔弗雷德一天到晚活蹦乱跳的，时不时自己来警局骚扰自己，马修的担忧终于放下了一些：想也许是雨夜狙击者放弃了。毕竟过了这么久警方也没有任何进展，他大概也意识到阿尔弗雷德没能提供什么有用的线索。

正当他快要以为阿尔弗雷德真的安全的时候，他在一个雨夜接到了阿尔弗雷德的电话。

“马特，你现在去威金斯巷！”

“来——什么？”马修差点把手机掉到地上，“你干什么了？”

“钓鱼，”阿尔弗雷德说，“鱼上钩了。来帮忙吗？”

马修难得脱口而出一句脏话，立刻打开gps输入目的地，“你——”

“要骂我也等我活下来之后再骂吧。我在朝那边走。”

马修刚想说什么，但阿尔弗雷德把手机挂了。他在心里怒骂阿尔弗雷德的鲁莽，又庆幸威金斯巷正好就在马修从警局回家的路上。他一脚踩下油门，边开车边腾出手拿着传呼机向警局调支援。

“收到了，但今晚高速上出了严重的连环车祸，值班的人不少去那边了，”调度员说，“你现在是离那里最近的。但不要单独行动，等支援！”

马修直接把传呼机摔到副驾驶座上。他的心砰砰直跳，暗自祈祷阿尔弗雷德能够撑到他到的时候。他搞不懂阿尔弗雷德为什么总是要一意孤行地以身犯险，总是嘴上开着说喜欢的玩笑，行动上却从不考虑他的关心和忧虑——他握着方向盘的指节不自禁地握紧了。

如果可以的话，回头一定要狠狠骂阿尔弗雷德一次才行。

马修把车停在巷子外隔一个路口，自己步行到了巷子入口。他从枪套里掏出枪，小心翼翼地往前迈步。小巷里没有路灯，马修屏息，仔细听周围的声音，却除了远处几声狗吠外什么都听不见。阿尔弗雷德是还没来？还是已经——

“嘘，马特，这边。”

马修被吓了一跳，一扭头，看到阿尔弗雷德躲在一条另一条小巷的路口。他松了一口气，庆幸自己赶上了。他走向了阿尔弗雷德，枪口指向了地上，但他的问候还没说出口，阿尔弗雷德忽然一拳击向他的太阳穴。

马修踉跄地摔倒在地，听见枪掉到地上的声音。阿尔弗雷德立刻就势跪在他身上，右手掐着他的脖子。马修还没来得及搞明白发生了什么，窒息感就剥夺了他思维的能力。他两只手抓着阿尔弗雷德的手臂，挣扎着想要推开阿尔弗雷德，却只觉得脖子上的手指越掐越紧。黑暗中他借着月光勉强看见阿尔弗雷德的脸：那一向无忧无虑、友善开朗的表情消失了。

“没想到吧，”阿尔弗雷德微笑着，但不知为何笑容反而让马修觉得四肢冰冷，“雨夜狙击者就是我。第一天见面的时候我还有些担心，毕竟我失手让丹尼尔跑了，万一警察怀疑我就糟了。幸好他自己也不怎么干净，没敢报警。挑这种对象下手果然很方便。而且，他让我遇见了你——我在警局看到你的时候，就在想，你真是一个完美的目标。”

他的手稍微松了松，马修拼命咳嗽，空气刺痛了他的肺。

“你的分析——”

“我当然都是骗你的啦，马蒂。我怎么会这么蠢在警察面前暴露自己呢？啊，有一点我没骗你，我确实是一个侦探，只不过不是所有的侦探都是好人。最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，对吧？我的口碑确实还不错呢。”

马修觉得有什么冰凉的东西靠近他的脸。他后背发凉，立刻用右手去挡。锋利的刀锋在他的右手手掌上留下一道深深的划痕，但他的大脑神经已经无暇顾及手掌传来的疼痛感。阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，又增加了掐着他的力道。马修松开了手，只顾得张大口用力地呼吸。

“本来我家地下室的密道只是装着玩的，没想到还真的派上了用场。我溜出去杀了丹尼尔，终于除了这个后患。然后就是你。杀了你之后我就不能在这里再呆下去了。这倒是有点可惜，毕竟我还蛮喜欢这个城市的。”

马修觉得脸上似乎有什么温热的液体流了出来，冰凉的感觉移到了他的脖颈。也许他自己也快要死了。这时候他才想起同事半开玩笑地说自己和阿尔弗雷德眉眼间还有些相似。当时他还没有放在心上。

“阿尔，”马修感觉自己的声音已经不像是自己的了，他嘶哑地唤着阿尔弗雷德的名字，却只能说出第一个音节，“阿尔，等……”

阿尔弗雷德的动作忽然停住了。他的手的力道松了一下，马修抓住了阿尔弗雷德分神的一瞬，也不知道自己怎么爆发出这么大的力量——可能是因为求生的欲望——用力抽出右手，抓住了阿尔弗雷德拿着刀的手腕反向一扭。阿尔弗雷德叫了一声，马修感觉刀锋划到了自己，但他没有时间顾自己受的伤，迎着阿尔弗雷德的脸就是一拳，膝盖往阿尔弗雷德的腹部用力一顶。阿尔弗雷德摔到一边，马修立刻伸手捡起了掉在地上的刀，顾不上手上的伤口，转身就直接插在了阿尔弗雷德的脖颈上。

他看见阿尔弗雷德惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，手捂着自己的脖子，似乎有些不敢相信。他看见阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴，似乎想要说些什么。马修捡起枪，颤抖着指向阿尔弗雷德。但阿尔弗雷德已经没有反击的力量了，他倒在了地上，血液很快流了一地。马修小心地凑到阿尔弗雷德的边上，想听清他说什么。他觉得他大概是听错了，阿尔弗雷德破碎的音节似乎是在喊他哥哥。

马修喘着气，举着枪的手一直没有放下，直到他看见阿尔弗雷德的瞳孔变得黯淡无光。他应该为自己脱险松一口气，但他只恍惚觉得心里有什么碎了。

马修模糊之间只觉得自己被带到了医院，清理、包扎伤口。有人来和他说话，是他的同事，但他听不清楚他们在说什么。等他回过神来的时候，他发现自己一个人坐在病房里，手上缠满绷带。

警司来探望他的时候，马修拿到了阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的所有资料。

阿尔弗雷德确实胡扯了不少。他没有当过兵，但他参加过警察的入职考试，还和马修在同一年。他确实是侦探，确实认真地帮警方破过不少疑难案件，但在他开始犯案之后，他就辞去了专职顾问的工作。当马修看到阿尔弗雷德的家庭照片的时候，他被吓得汗毛直竖，因为他拿起阿尔弗雷德（和他的哥哥）的童年照片的时候，恍惚以为看到的是自己。

他发现他对阿尔弗雷德的家庭猜测其实两个都对了：独子，或者被纵容的幼子。

“他曾经是一起儿童绑架案的受害者，”米勒警司说，“他活下来了，但他的双胞胎哥哥没有。”

马修回过神来，继续阅读着信件。他仿佛可以听见阿尔弗雷德在用他的声音对他说话：

如果你能看见这封信，那么恭喜你。你应该已经知道我小时候发生了什么，但你大概不知道，我经常梦见他问我为什么当初不拉他一下，也许我们就可以一起逃走。或者一起死在那个雨夜里。有时候我会梦见他说他爱我，所以他不介意我一个人活着。其实做梦倒没有什么，但我开始在现实见到他的亡魂。我第一次见到他的时候是在参加警察入学考试的时候——也许那就是为什么我那天没有办法装成一个正常人。后来他出现的实在是太频繁了，我必须一遍一遍地重新杀死他。

然后是你。我想知道我是不是真的爱上了你。这太奇怪了。我想我从来没有爱过任何人。我看见你追这起案子，觉得装成被害人好像还挺好玩的。但后来我真的开始把你当成他了。也许他活着的话会和你是一个样子。所以我决定杀了你。反正结果只有两种：我成功了，或者你杀死了我。如果你死了，说明我不爱你，我就换个地方继续作案；如果你杀了我，我也终于可以结束了。

请你答应我最后一个任性的请求：替我去最后扫一次墓吧。

马修放下了信。

他和阿尔弗雷德无数次讨论过凶手到底是想杀死谁。现在他似乎明白了：阿尔弗雷德在一次又一次地杀死不应存在的亡魂。所以他会摆上十字架，会表现出愧疚。

但愤怒的那一部分呢？不知道是不是听阿尔弗雷德说得多了，马修竟然也开始天马行空地想象：也许他想要杀死的对象不仅仅是亡魂，还有他自己。苟且偷生、独自活下来的自己，被无法结束的梦境和愧疚折磨的自己。

太扯了，马修摇了摇头。他忽然想起阿尔弗雷德对他说过：“说谎很简单啊，马特，只要说一半真话，其他人就会全盘接受剩下的半盘假话了。”马修本以为这只是阿尔弗雷德在书上看到的，没想到阿尔弗雷德一直都是这样活着。他的话永远时真时假，最后自己也忘记了什么是真相，什么是谎言。

马修把信装回信封，走到后院。他把它扔进了烧落叶的铁桶里，然后划开了一根火柴，看着火焰在桶中舞蹈，在纸被烧成灰烬后慢慢熄灭。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自哥哥的《梦到内河》：  
> 自那日遺下我 我早化做燐火 湖泊上伴你這天鵝


End file.
